1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method for authenticating contents-protected information, and more particularly, to an authentication method for a reproduction system having no authentication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives (ODDs) are an example of optical media devices. An ODD is a typical content storing and reproducing device. An optical disc may have a format such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD). Recently, optical media devices compatible with CDs, DVDs, and Bluray discs (BDs) have been introduced.
A typical information display device is a general-purpose device such as a computer. Recently, image reproduction devices such as smart TVs and personal portable terminals such as smart phones or tablet PCs have been developed. These more recent image reproduction devices may be used as A/V hosts for reproducing various contents in various ways.
The image display devices have the ability to display various contents stored in peripheral devices that are connected thereto. However, unlike general-purpose PCs, devices capable of reproducing contents, such as smart TVs, smart phones, and tablet PCs, (hereinafter, referred to reproduction devices) allow for limited connectivity, and thus, lack compatibility with various types of media. While having various host functions provided via an interface such as universal serial bus (USB), WiFi, Bluetooth, and the like, these reproduction devices typically only support a file allocation table (FAT) file system defined by the International Standard Organization (ISO) 9293, and thus, are not capable of directly reproducing contents from optical discs such as CDs or DVDs which use a compact disc file system (CDFS) or a universal disc format (UDF) as a file system.
To reproduce CD/DVD contents using a reproduction device having no connectivity to an ODD, a CD/DVD intrinsic format must be converted to a FAT system. In this case, an authentication process should be performed to protect copy-protected contents, for example, a DVD title. For example, to perform an authentication process, a player application accesses a small computer system interface (SCSI) device driver to issue an advanced technology attachment packet interface (ATAPI) command directly to the ODD. However, a reproduction device that does not have an ODD device driver is not able to perform the authentication process with the ODD.